lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Driam Troy
Driam Troy is the son of Jandren, and Mialiss Troy making him a member of House Troy. Driam has two siblings in the form of Priam, and Vessla Troy of which his siter Vessla is a noblewomen of the highest source and basically runs the back scenes of the city of Nuln, while his brother Priam is the elector count of Austria, as well as his best friend and the man that has given him all the oppurtunites in his life. Driam Troy is married to Christa Troy with whome he has three children with in the form of Aldo, Fulco, and Kordula of which his son Aldo is a leading commander in the forces that defend the eastern border with the Easterlings, while his other son Fulco is a beauracrat serving at the service of his brother Priam, and finally his daughter Kordula would fall in love with the prince of the Imperial state of Saxony and converted to Christianity before fleeing Austria with the prince and eventually becoming the elector countess of Saxony when he became the Elector Count. Driam Troy was born the youngest of the three children of Jandren Troy and in this way he was destined to not be the heir of House Troy or Austria so he fought alongside his uncle Vidans Troy until his uncle was killed during a skirmish with Arnor. When Karl Franz ordered the invasion of Hogwarts his brother Driam should have led the attack, but Priam senced disaster and held him along with the entire forces of his house, and those loyal to him, while using those he felt were disloyal, or at the least on the fence. Driam Troy would lead the Austrian First Army into the invasion of Arnor and during the invasion he was kept away from the true fighting through the work of the Sisters of the Flame who worked to keep him alive. Sensing final victory Driam would ignore the advise of his accampanying priestesses and would move into Fornost where he led the attack on the city by the forces of Austria, and it would be during this fight that Driam would finally meet his end during the Fall of Fornost after his death was lied about causing Marcel Lovie to be able to escape with him southward to Frostmourne where he would be stuck in and killed when Arthas Menathil sacked the town putting it to the sword. History Early History Driam Troy was born the youngest of the three children of Jandren Troy and in this way he was destined to not be the heir of House Troy or Austria so he fought alongside his uncle Vidans Troy until his uncle was killed during a skirmish with Arnor. Vidans Troy Invasion of Hogwarts Main Article : Hogwarts war with The Empire When Karl Franz ordered the invasion of Hogwarts his brother Driam should have led the attack, but Priam senced disaster and held him along with the entire forces of his house, and those loyal to him, while using those he felt were disloyal, or at the least on the fence. 'Family Members' House Troy.jpg|Jandren Troy - Father|link=House Troy House Troy.jpg|Vessia Troy - Sister|link=Vessia Troy Relationships Malflovia Cover1.jpg|Malflovia - Rival|link=Malflovia Category:House Troy Category:Teuton Category:People Category:Human Category:Dead Category:Knight Category:Knight of Sigmar